When Nothing's as it Seems
by Wolf Eos
Summary: Ginny never thought there was anything amazing about her like the golden trio. She liked her spot in the shadows but all that's about to change and she's not sure she's ready for it. slightly AU


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry but I get to borrow him on the weekends.

Chapter 1

I 'm not sure when it first began, for all I know it started right after the incident in the chamber with Tom, maybe even before that. Looking back I realize that it was always there _in_ me. I just never paid enough attention or I wrote it off as a fluke, accidental magic, or my imagination playing tricks on me. Never would I have thought that it might be me causing all the weird things that seemed to happen around me. That was until I turned fifteen.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," mum yelled up the stairs, "get down here this instant. You can't stay in that room all summer, I have allowed long enough, now out!"

"The sound of mum screeching is always a lovely thing to wake up too." I thought sarcastically as I crawled to the side of the bed and tumbled off onto the cold wood floor. I did not want go down stairs to only end up coming right back to my room sick to my stomach from the smell of breakfast, which even though I was two floors up, could still smell and that was making me queasy even now. I had been get sick like this ever since the day I had boarded the Hogwarts Express home after my forth year of hell as I like to call it.

I could smell everything around me as if it was right under my nose. It had happened on the train I had been chatting with my best friend, really only friend Luna Lovegood when it felt like someone had shoved the whole world up my nose. Okay now don't laugh it's the only way I can think of to explain what it was like. And to be perfectly honest on first sniff the world stinks! Anyway back to the point I fell into a dead faint from it all and didn't wake until an hour later.

It's been a week back home and I haven't really left room except to bath and steal fruit and things from the kitchen at night other than that, I haven't left my room at all and personally don't plan to anytime soon.

"Come on Gin open up," Fred pleaded from outside my door.

"NO."

"Gin if you don't come out mum is going to pop a blood vessel, at least if she does you could come down to watch." George continued as Fred snickered in the background.

True I wouldn't want to miss that but I also didn't feel like emptying the entirety of my stomach at the smell of bacon and sausage. The twins seemed to linger for a bit then head down back down to report to mum. I love the twins I truly do but even they weren't getting down there. They would have to drag me bodily out of here. Words I would soon come to regret.

**_BOOM _**next thing I knew Fred and George were dragging me by my arms and legs out the door, down the hall, around the corner, and down the steps. All the while with me screaming like a banshee of bloody murder for the both of them. I mean really this was just plan uncalled for, couldn't a girl wallow in peace or at least be sick in peace.

"Ah cheer up Ginny-gin you'll be nice and feed soon and we won't have to listen to mum screech anymore," George stated trying to be the voice of reason.

"Right you are George," Fred continued, "This would have happened soon or later. How long did you expect you could keep up the hermit act before Mum snapped."

"Hermit act? This wasn't a hermit act this is none of your business, either of you or Mum, or anyone else for that matter know let me down!" I said trying to sound calm but even to my ears it sounded like some sort of howl.

"Ginevra stop it this instant. I won't have you holed up in that room of yours all summer. So stop making such a fuss and come to breakfast." Mum shouted over my own yells of protest.

I hadn't even noticed that we finally on the first floor and we were now standing outside the kitchen door, but now that were here and I wasn't shouting, I instantly wanted to gag. The room started to spin as the smells began to overcome me, and it wasn't just the smells of food it was also the smell of mum and the twins. There was Ron, Charlie, Bill, and Dad in the kitchen and all sorts of other scents I had never taken notice of but now it was as if they were yelling to me.

"Dear are you okay," Mum sounded frightened, "Ginny you look pale come lay down."

They laid me down on the couch and looked worried. I could smell them how their scents seemed to sharpen and realized that it must be fear. Dad and the others had come out of the kitchen to see what the fuss was about.

"Oh dear Ginny. What happened? What going on?" He continued the worry evident in his voice.

"Arthur I don't know one moment she was yelling the next she started shaking." Mum was crying now, I could even smell the salt from her tears.

"Scents so strong…make it stop please…the smells to much…" I tried to speak but could hardly speak. Opening my mouth seemed to make it even worse I could taste them now.

Closing my mouth quickly I started to pant. They were to close the smell of them too strong. Black spots started to flicker across my eyes and their voices started to fade as began sink into the darkness. And all I couldn't help but think was as once again fainted was that this would turn out to be one hell of a year.

TBC 

Hope you like it please R&R me for any type of ideas you might have or what you want to see in the fic.


End file.
